Urion
Urion, The Ancient Terror of the Deep Urion, Ancient Terror of the Deep Urion, a two-headed, semi-aquatic, ferocious, sea serpent measuring 700 feet long from head to tail. One head can shoot highly pressurized water, while another can shoot lightning, making a combonation of the two head's attacks very deadly. Urion's skin is impervious to lightning and is too thick to be damaged by normal weapons. On land, Urion can coil himself like a spring, then launch himself into the air and use his enormous fins to glide for nearly a half-hour before landing again. It also has a strange foot, seeming like a cross between a flipper and a webbed foot Urion, The Soul Divided During Zeus' Spirit Quest, Urion had split its soul from its physical form, leaving behind its anger and blind rage and instead being cooly intelligent, but still just as, if not more, dangerous. In this form, Urion appears as a sort of cross between his leviathan form and a man. He retained two fins, which had shrunk, but functioned as wings, and his feet were still as they were. His mouth had teeth similar to a shark. His weapons were a razor sharp sword, representing the sharp teeth of his physical form, and an electrified whip with two barbed chords, which represented the pressurized lightning combo along with the two heads, Zeus(pc) first battle with Urion Not long after harnessing the power of Absolute Zero, Zeus decided he wanted a challenge. Given Zeus' history with aquatic monsters, Juel(pc) informed him of Urion's existence in the ocean just east of Labotin town. Zeus eagerly accepted the new challenge, but quickly realized how outmatched he was while barely making small cuts. Urion eventually took the fight out of the water and onto land, where Zeus was hard-pressed to deal with the new challenge, but began to turn the tide, so Urion retreated to the water. Zeus knew he had reached his limit with strength and patience for the fight, so he attempted a magic far beyond his level. As Urion dove into the water, Zeus froze a small section of the ocean along with Urion into an unbreakable, unmeltable, unerodable glacier made completely of Absolute Zero, forever trapping the beast inside in a cryogenic state. This action cost Zeus his life and burned away at his soul. Zeus(pc) second battle with Urion. In his spirit quest, Zeus battles Urion (in soul divided form). The battle rages for 3 mortal days, Zeus compensating for lack of stamina with skill of blade, while Urion did the opposite, but Urion still understood how to fight dirty and his rows of teeth made close-combat difficult while his whip and wings made gaining distance nearly impossible. In the end, Zeus outmaneuvered Urion and delievered crippling blows to his legs, then quickly decapitated Urion. This effectively killed Urion's spirit, killing him permanantly. Gale(pc) battle with Urion During the beginning of the trial of kings, Gale went to Zeus to complete the trial of water. For the trial, Zeus sent Gale to battle Urion in a dimensional pocket. In this pocket, there was no land and Gale was completely submerged under a never ending ocean. Gale tried to make bubbles of air and land to fight Urion in, but Urion simply blasted away the bubbles and tore away the ground. In the end, Gale began peron blasting Urion, first anihilating a head, then its tail, and eventually he completely decimated the leviathan.